


Moth

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a moth, Chloe's been captivated by the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth

Lex reaches out toward her, an odd expression on his face, and Chloe stumbles fearing he might actually strike her. The kiss is unexpected, a rough demanding force on her lips. She places a hand against Lex's chest, trying to find some leverage to push him away, but then his hand slides into her hair, and the kiss softens, inviting her lips to open instead of demanding entrance. Chloe finds she's relaxing, straining into the kiss. Her arms slide around him, hands stroking down his back. She feels him tense beneath her fingers.

"No," Lex says and starts to pull away. He swallows. "I'm sorry."

Chloe refuses to let him go, grabbing onto his hand as he tries to move past her. Their outstretched arms dangle between them while they stare at each other. Pandora's box has been opened. The curiosity that lingered in her mind about how it would feel to have Lex touch her has taken center stage, and it's demanding attention — satisfaction.

"Are you sure?" Lex asks. He takes a step toward her and cups her chin.

She meets his gaze. "Yes."

They don't speak as they make their way upstairs, but once the bedroom door is closed, once again, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"When have you not known me to know exactly what I want or to be shy about what I don't want." She hopes her smile is cocky and doesn't give away her nervousness or the truth that she's so definitely not sure, because that really doesn't matter, as she wants this right now more than anything.

"You can change your mind at any point, Chloe, just say the word." Lex's fingers caress the side of her face. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm not changing my mind." She undoes two buttons on his shirt, pressing her hand against the smooth skin.

It's as if her touch is the trigger that breaks Lex's restraint. As he lifts up her shirt, she raises her hands, letting him divest her of it. He cups her breast and kisses her nipple through the lace of her bra. Chloe returns to unbuttoning his shirt, but she's just beginning to tug it free from his pants when he nudges her back onto the bed. She pulls the shirt free, hands running along his side as she tries to position herself better.

He slides off her skirt, gaze never leaving hers. When the garment is tossed onto the floor, he braces himself over her, pressing their hips together so that through the sheerness of her underpants, she can feel his cock pressing against the fabric of his pants. Chloe arches into him, growing wet.

He kisses her and then straddles her. She huffs at the removal of pressure, and he grins. "In a rush?"

"Not in the least." She smirks. He seems so relaxed, different, and she realizes in this moment, she may be seeing what Lex is like when he's happy. The thought is both empowering and disturbing. Chloe pushes the thought aside and stretches upward to finish sliding off his shirt. He returns the favor by undoing her bra. When she's once again lying on the bed, he cups each breast, one at a time, a delicate touch that lets loose a nervous flutter in her stomach.  Lex leans down and with his mouth traces a pattern on her left breast, as if he's leaving her some sort of message — Chloe's not sure they speak the same language.

His mouth moves to the side of her neck, and she puts a hand on his back, pressing him against her. She attempts to move her hand down to his waist, but his hand traps hers en route, knotting their fingers together and pressing her hand back to the bed. He begins a slow exploration of her body, his gaze devouring her reactions. It's too much, and she feels the need to reclaim a bit of control. Chloe raises the hand entwined with hers, and lifts one of his fingers, eyes locked with his as she begins to suck on that finger. His eyes darken, and he releases a moan. She smiles around his finger. He's been far too silent.

There's barely time to savor her victory, as Lex presses the palm of his free hand against her in a smooth roll of movement, and then his finger gentle traces her opening. She releases the finger she's trapped. Her head turns to the side as he kisses the inside of her thigh.

Chloe's no virgin, but she's never been touched like this, worshipped like this. His mouth replaces his fingers, and she grips the sheet, breath quickening. Any thought of needing to be in control exits her mind. For right now she's his, lost to the way he keeps bringing her so close to the edge, and yet keeping her from tipping. When she comes, the force of it makes her feel like her heart has stopped. "Lex." She hears the awe in her voice.

When her mind is once again capable of maintaining a coherent thought, she turns toward him and runs a hand down his chest, a slow, languid movement. She reaches for the button of his pants, a wicked grin on her face. "I've got high standards to live up to. Good thing I'm up to the challenge."

He smiles at her, and there's a fondness in his gaze that she thinks might be real. It makes her heart hurt. Lex places his hand on hers. "I'm sure you're up to the challenge. But there's no rush."

There's hope in his gaze. She knows he isn't talking about just right now. He means there's no rush for her to trust him, but to give him that chance.

As always, she can't help speaking before her mind has a chance to determine if doing so is wise. "I can't give you what you want."

A flash of hurt crosses Lex's face before his expression settles into cool blankness. "It's a bit presumptuous to think you know what it is I want, Chloe."

Perhaps it is, but she also knows she's dead right. A little run-in with a Luthorcorp experiment once gave her the ability to force a truthful answer from him. It was a small glimpse into a psyche that she's sure has more twists and turns than any rollercoaster, but it was an illuminating one. Lex wants love, something he's never going to get from his father, but something he's hoping to one day find in someone else. He wants someone he can trust and someone who in return will find him worthy of trust. For the first time, Chloe wishes she wasn't the keeper of Clark's secret so she could share that trust with Lex. But it's too late for that path. All she can give him is this moment.

She breaks his gaze and leans down to kiss his stomach while her fingers undo his pants. He offers no resistance as she strips him, and there's no doubt he wants her, the evidence is visual. When she takes him into her mouth, he says her name, and even in such a brief soft sound, she can hear the tumult of emotions — lust, yearning and betrayal.

Things are not going as Lex planned. She's sure he wanted this moment to be a glimpse of what they could share. Despite his reputation as a womanizer, Chloe knows for her, he would wait. She's crashing his hopes and taking his control. Serving up cruelty is apparently a gift they both share.

As he comes beneath her, hips arching, she swallows. Realization hits with a shudder. She's engaging in self-torture as well, because she can kid herself all she likes, but Lex responding to her touches, calling her name, is going to make her caffeine addiction look like moderation.

She slides up and rests her head on his chest, and he drapes an arm over her back. The position speaks of a comfortable intimacy, but the weighted silence in the room dispels that illusion.  Chloe presses her lips to his chest, a non-verbal apology, and then she steels herself to meet his gaze. When she sits up, Lex is of course staring at her, no post-orgasm drowsiness to provide her a temporary reprieve.

No quips come to mind. In fact, words leave her high and dry, a desert of options. All she knows is she can't stand the coldness in his eyes, so she picks up one of his hands, turning the palm over and tracing the elegant length of his fingers. Chloe presses her hand against his and then leans down and kisses Lex, allowing him to know the bit of truth she can share. She wants this with him, has wanted it for a long time.

"Yes," he whispers into her mouth.

God, she's playing with fire, but like a moth, it's too late because she's already been captivated by the flame. There's still doubt in his gaze, but the hope is back as well, and for now, that makes her happy.  Chloe knows she's going to do this again and again. She only hopes in the end she won't be devoured by the flame.


End file.
